Bolin x Eska oneshot
by SilentSnowLeopardNinja
Summary: Bolin has come to confess his love in an attempt to win Eska back only to declare his feelings to Desna by mistake.


**Hey there guys! This is an idea that hit my brain that I wrote down in one go...not sure what I was trying with the format but meh. I tend to get short story ideas and only sometimes write them out, hope you enjoy. I only just now decided to post this despite having it in my documents folder for about a year.**

**Bolin x Eska one shot**

Desna walks into a room inside his family home (like a mansion?) And is accosted by an eager and emotional Bolin who thinks he's Eska (thinks he caught her without makeup on)

Bolin's rambling speech: You're here! I mean... I...look I missed you. I missed you a lot and-and I wanted to know if you'd take me back? (Looks at Desna's blank vaguely shocked face worried) b-but before you answer I have more to say! (Grabs Desna by the shoulders and leans in close with a pleading look) Please? (Kisses Desna with desperate affection with tongue before pulling back to stare at his face) I'm ready to marry you now. Team Avatar has finished their job, my acting contracts has ended, and I've packed up and brought everything I own with me. I uh...I even looked up things to be better prepared to live here with you with some help from Korra before she left and Tenzin.

(Takes a deep nervous breath) Will you reclaim your turtledove? I'm willing to start over, to go slow if you're not sure you want to marry immediately (he fidgets putting a hand in his pocket to touch the small box in reassurance that it's still there) I only ask that you allow me to express myself and voice my opinion and take them into consideration this time?

Desna stared at Bolin for a moment feeling rather bemused. He and his sister have been mistaken for the other often enough all their lives but not to this extent.

"While I...appreciate your efforts I am not my sister." (Bolin's eyes widened)

"Oh no! Oh crap! You-you're-" (Desna interrupts) "Has being away for so long caused you to forget what she looks like?"(Desna jokes but it doesn't sound like one)

"I thought she just wasn't wearing makeup today or something! The servant I spoke to said they'd bring her here so when you came in I thought she was you" (Bolin grabs his head and sits heavily) "And it took me forever to work up my courage too!" (suddenly looks panicked) "I am so sorry Desna! I honestly thought you were Eska this whole time, I hope you can forgive me for kissing you like that" "Why? Are there other ways you kiss?" (Bolin looks confused)

"Why are you taking so long to return Desna?" a new voice asks as it enters the room (both men look towards it to see Eska)

"Your ex accosted me when I entered."

"I said I was sorry!" (Eska looks at Bolin and both of her eyebrows rise in surprise) "Well um you see I-I wanted to uh-" (Desna interrupts him) "To summarize he came to beg for your affection and time back and punctuated it with a desperate kiss. I can now understand why you became so enamored with him if all the kisses shared were as pleasant" (Bolin squawked somewhat mortified over what Eska's reaction would be)

"I see. And verbatim?" (Eska glanced at her brother but her eyes stayed on Bolin as he repeated word for word what Bolin said only turning to stare at her brother when he brought up the part where Bolin expressed his readiness to marry and live with her)

"You wish to marry me Bolin?" (taking another deep breath and re-summoning his courage he stood tall from his seat and approached Eska)

"Eska, p-princess of the Northern water tribe, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" (Bolin grabbed the box from his pocket and removed the lid, inside was a betrothal necklace he'd made himself for her, velvet lined with a sturdier material and the stone was a almost flat soft heart shaped diamond he had compressed himself with some coal he had kept from a volcano)

"I am pleased that you would go to such lengths for me...did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah I sowed the materials together and made the diamond too, the hardest part was making the diamond into the shape I wanted (Bolin answered softly) do you like it?" (he felt apprehensive)

"It is unique like you Turtledove, I will adore it" (she touched the necklace gently) "place it upon me" (she looked up at him with shining eyes. Smiling Bolin took the necklace out the box and secured it around her neck, taking pleasure in caressing her neck and stroking her hair out of the way)

"I also accept your conditions to continue our relationship, I expect our union to be beneficial to us both." (blushing Bolin grabbed her into a hug and laughed feeling both relieved and joyful especially when Eska hugged him back just as tightly)

END


End file.
